pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rapta/Archive 12
__TOC__ wiki formatting Hey, sorry, can you give me a link where you moved the build to? Been a member for a while, but I'm generally new to wiki formatting. The tag mistake was simply, a mistake. Sorry again =/. Unnaturalyeti 19:46, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Ah. Found. My bad again, still getting used to all this. Being 15 doesn't help either. Unnaturalyeti 19:48, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::No problem. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:52, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Violating the violating of PW:WELL You definetly violate the WELL policy in not allowing me to see your thinking behind the deletion my last build. You give it no chance of review and act against the paragraph where it states that WELL is not made for instant deletion which your act was, indeed. I want explanation. Now! Noctarch 20:34, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Explanation: Rapta doesnt care about u and likes deleting stuff. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:37, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::It's a Warrior packed with interrupt skills and Flourish. That's terrible. And as for you, Ressmonkey, trolling my userpage is a bannable offense. I don't like banning people, but I will so if this continues. Spamming my userpage with nonsense is a waste of your time, and a waste of my time to have to check these messages. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Deleting immediatly might also be seen as a reason for banning... throw the stone if you are innocent. Noctarch 20:51, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Unfortunately, it isn't. Especially for extremely bad builds that don't need to undergo the vetting process. It's a way of filtering out the especially bad bars. Don't drag a build issue into a policy issue. There's no chance that build was going to be vetted anyways. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:52, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Still, it would be better, for everyone else's sake, that you explain the reason for deletion before you do so, and give the author about a day before deleting. I've noticed some people getting a little pissed with the deletion of the builds they've created, even if they were clearly inferior. I'm not questioning your judgement, because the reasons for deleting those builds can be quite obvious, but not for the author. -Mike 20:56, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Then work backlogs when you forget, and then it spirals downward. There is no reason not to. ~~ 20:58, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::(ec) The reason you speak of is found on the deletion log. The author would see the reason regardless. Besides, this is coming from an author that puts "read PW:WELL before you apply it" on the talk page, then blanks it. And checking the deletion log for the build, it was already deleted once. By me. For the same reason. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:59, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes Rapta likes to delete builds. (I asked him to delete mine, and he was like NOM NOM NOM!) -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:24, 6 June 2008 (EDT) While you're deleting... Can you delete Build: P/W Cruel Spear Hero for me? Since you have your DW build, there's no point of 2. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:37, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Eh, looks different enough imo. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:38, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Alright then, just thought you oughta know. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:39, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Faggot Your a faggot. Dont delete my pages, you faggot. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.195.135.159 ( ) 22:24, 6 June 2008. :It must've been bad. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:07, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :His a faggot? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:29, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Why isnt rapta build masta :< -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:30, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Cuz hes bad? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:02, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, PvE is too hard. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:53, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::U make no sense with that comment. The reason u wouldnt make a good BM is because uve authored 6 builds that still exist, 2 of which were CREATED archived. Also, one is great, 2 are good, and 1 is testing. BMs should be able to make good builds, so making 3 that are vetted is kinda bad, even I made 9. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:59, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hmm, BM's have to make "great builds" now? Damn, I guess some demotions are in order. Also, haven't I told you to stop trolling and putting forth nonsensical ideas to others (like the one above)? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:00, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::And forgive me for not being a PvE scrub. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:01, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Never knew u were a pve scrub, but w/e. Also, I didnt say great builds, I just said vetted ones. And yeah, some demotions are in order since some BM's are about as active as a dieing walrus. Anyways, I was wrong to say u were bad, but what I meant was u wouldnt be a good BM, imho. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:04, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You misread my last line. Try again, tbh. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:05, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::What nonsensical ideas? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:08, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::That writing builds somehow makes you a better/smarter player. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:08, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Demonstrates knowledge, which is good for being a BM. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:11, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::And that's nonsensical. Don't spout that nonsense around the Wiki. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:11, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::It demonstrates some knowledge, but mostly creativity, which no one really cares about. >.> -Mike 22:12, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Its just my opinion. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:13, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::That doesn't make it right. And thus, you should keep it to yourself and not try to afflict other users with it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:15, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::See, now thats your opinion, of which I could say u should keep to urself, too. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:16, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::What are you talking about? Common sense is an opinion? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:17, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::The first part of that comment 3 comments up is fact (opinion != right), the second part is opinion. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:19, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::The second part is a statement dictating the common sense approach. Something that you disagree with in the policy should not be thrown around on users' talk pages or build talk pages as if it was policy. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:22, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Well this was a nice little chat on two talk pages, Im off to sleep now. good night. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:22, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Way to avoid the discussion. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:24, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I see people enjoy bugging you. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:15, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Stop bugging me. Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:19, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :< -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:23, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::: and imo, build master has to do with rating builds, not creating them; the only thing a build master status affects is ratings. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:23, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I think we've established that. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:26, 8 June 2008 (EDT) LOL NUB RAPTA BAD BM CANT EVEN MAKE GREAT BUILD LOL — Skakid 00:28, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :I invented the Burning Arrow ranger. The history says so, so all the credit goes to me. Yays. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:34, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Is it just me or do I get the feeling Rapta hates me. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:36, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::Why? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:38, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Idk, may be the sarcasim, the bluntness, the "get off my talk page before i call the cops polish mafia" -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:42, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Category tags Should these be kept on the page upon archiving or should they be removed? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:49, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :Commented out. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:52, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Imma feed Rapta Now Rapta want to delete this? Build:A/any Deadly Haze -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:47, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Not really. -.- — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:01, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :: NOM NOM NOM -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:03, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::I was about to fix it >.> -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:04, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Stop camping my talk page. Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:17, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: :< -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:23, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Btw Can you update your vote on my Better than your PvE build? ( ._.) -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:11, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Thank you. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:23, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Dash is a fairly crappy IMS It is, it requires 5 energy every 8 seconds and averages out at less than a maintained 25%. I consider that crappy, Rush gives better speed even at 0 strength on a sin, which is why people run that on sin primary SA sins. Can I reinstate my vote, or do I just need to remove "Dash is a crappy IMS"? - 17:59, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Just remove that line is fine imo. The thing is, Dash is probably best suited for that bar. Unless there's going to be some crazy IMS that allows you to do better, there's none better than Dash. It's quite nice, actually. It gives you the quick, big speed boost needed to LMS a bit better. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:01, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::What Dash ISN'T good for is maintaining pressure with it's <1/2 uptime which is what that bar is about, but I'll remove the note even though I think Dash is crappy. It's only good because it doesn't require any investment which is why Rt/A runners take it. It's also good for breaking aggro in PvE, yay! - 18:03, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::They should have been crippled, and combo'd by then, I think. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:05, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::The thing is, Dash is probably best suited for that bar. Unless there's going to be some crazy IMS that allows you to do better, there's none better than Dash. It's quite nice, actually. It gives you the quick, big speed boost needed to LMS a bit better. — Skakid 18:07, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Best for the bar != good. Let me be very bad for a moment and suggest Storm Chaser at 3 Wilderness Survival or Storm's Embrace and run encourage elementalists to wand you. You know, next month people will be saying Critical Defenses is worthwhile to take on your assassin. - 18:12, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Critical Defenses is worthwhile to take on your Assassin. 75% block chance makes you better, no?— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:13, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's still good for PvE. >.> -Mike 18:17, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Works well on the bar = works well. Don't bring up something irrelevant. — Skakid 18:19, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::The meta IS heading towards gay blockway frontliners so Critical Defenses probably isn't too far off. Actually, I kinda wonder how viable assassins are at all with people running gay dual signet memsers. Ups your chain. Are frontliners viable? Let's just play spike builds and make Guild Wars boring. What I want to see is more Godspeed chaining, it's absolutely hot to be able to Frenzy under IAS without gimping the elite on one of your warriors. Orders + Godspeed chaining = blow stuff up with free kiting for squishies. Sorry, completely off topic, I'll go to bed and I expect to see plenty of rangersins in the morning. I hope Skakid knows he unleashed the beast. - 18:21, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Ressmonkey You banned him until June 17th but the other IP or whatever until only June 11th. Thought you oughta know. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :That was an autoban. Don't worry bout it, mediawiki is weird. ~~ 14:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::How come I always miss such things? Why? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:25, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Look at his last contrib. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The triple warrior one? Is that ban worthy? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:24, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Indeed, any violation such as, spamming, trolling and vandalization is ban worthy, no matter how valuable the contributer is to the site, only issue to consider is how long the ban would be. --'Tiger' grrr!! 15:38, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :The decision is made regarding past violations of policy. I looked at the user's history of blocks, and this was the next "preset length" on the list, after 3 days. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:41, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::I see, so there are certain block lengh standards on this site. --'Tiger' grrr!! 15:42, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::I wouldn't say that. I'm just lazy and too lazy to manually type in 10000 months, so I just put 7 days. Drop-down lists are fun. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:44, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, all wikis have a drop-down list for ban lengths. Something like 2 hours, 1 day, 3 days, 1 week, 3 weeks, 1 month, 3 months, 1 year, infinite. I'm probably off on at least one of them... -- Armond Warblade 16:05, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Removed SS vote How you can remove my vote, while leaving some others in that build, simply puzzles me. I've motivated myself more than enough. Moloch 11:19, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :I'll take another look. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:48, 13 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/Rt_PvE_Bsurge&curid=51043&diff=568750&oldid=568741 Haven't a clue what you were trying to do, but fix plz. -- Armond Warblade 15:40, 13 June 2008 (EDT) wtf, lol? Why have you deleted my virulence build? Explain yourself.Mister Muscolo 13:36, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :PW:WELL. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:37, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::and what exactly does my build, ohg , sorry, DID my build violate? Because i cannot see a support PvX build with a lot of options and by default fun-to-play setup be inferior to any other thing, especially if it was still to be editted to it's full potential. Dont give me that PW:WELL shit. Every build should be unfavored or spat upon mere users before one of you inconsidering admins delte it.Mister Muscolo 13:52, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::It was submitted and deleted before. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:52, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::And Virulence + Epidemic is horrible. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:53, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::In general, Virulence Necros are bad. However, I'm sure Rapta would restore it and move it to your namespace if you really wanted it to be somewhere. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:54, 15 June 2008 (EDT) In my humble opinion, just to sum it up, builds should exist for the following: :Being useful :Being inovative :Being Extremely fun! :Being Tested or Favored (because you should really first delete the very unfaved, stub builds and millions of 600/smite variations(*screams* new article, please!)). You shouldnt kill a newly edited and very much talked about build just because you are narrowminded. Beleive it or not, I officially from now on DO NOT CARE, there are people who like to see monks scowl under mass conditioning AND there are builds with elite skills other than Shadow Prison in Deadly Arts, that are either fun as hell or usefull. So put up or shut up. We seriously dont need admins who have a god complex and want to shape a wiki just because they think its one way, and thus my way! People should be let to develop in their own way. Peace Mister Muscolo 08:55, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Skip the fun part; otherwise I could go on a vettingmania and rate all HB, AB, RA builds bad because I think those arenas are boring, thus making the builds boring! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:07, 16 June 2008 (EDT) NPA EEuroeuroeuroEuroeuroeuroEuroeuroeuroEuroeuroeurouroeuroeuro.cum in your face. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:58, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :WTF. Rapta is such a troll. You deserve a perma, sir! Not 1 second. Although it's brave to take a ban like a man, you still need to lengthen it... To atleast 1 minute. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:06, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::Technically, I was blocked for 3 seconds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:07, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::Block guild of deals for 5 hours! Then 5 hours without epic QQ'ing! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:08, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Q.Q. I could always just e-mail spam Rapta for 5 hours. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:09, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Block every PvX account for 5 seconds imo. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:09, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, by the time he finished going through every user to ban them, their bans would be up. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:10, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Be brave. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:14, 15 June 2008 (EDT)